


I Don't Mind Dying if its You

by PorcelainBlue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainBlue/pseuds/PorcelainBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Corporal?” Eren shifts slightly, catching Levi’s eyes. “I need you to promise me something.”</p><p>Levi turns, eyes narrowing. It’s rare that Eren makes a request so boldly - for all his temper, the boy is remarkably reluctant to bother him, even after they started sleeping together. “What is it you want, brat?”</p><p>“Promise me that you’ll be the one to kill me, Corporal. Promise me that you won’t let me hurt anyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind Dying if its You

‘Corporal?” Eren shifts slightly, catching Levi’s eyes. “I need you to promise me something.”

Levi turns, eyes narrowing. It’s rare that Eren makes a request so boldly - for all his temper, the boy is remarkably reluctant to bother him, even after they started sleeping together. “What is it you want, brat?”

Something in Eren’s eyes softens at the insult, and the boy (young man, Levi reminds himself. He hasn’t been a child for a long time, now.) leans forward to rest his head in the crook of the older man’s shoulder, pressing his face into the warm skin. He presses his lips against Levi’s neck in an absentminded manner, and Levi is just about to spit out some jibe about not wasting his time when Eren cuts into the silence.

“Promise me that you’ll be the one to kill me, Corporal. Promise me that you won’t let me hurt anyone.” 

Eren pulls away to meet Levi’s eyes, steady and determined and Levi’s heart shouldn’t have dropped at those words, so casual, so telling. He’s tempted to brush the request off with a well-placed insult, to ignore the burn in the back of his throat at the reminder that for all their affection and sex and fighting alongside each other, they are still Humanity’s Strongest and Humanity’s Last Hope, and the premise of their acquaintance is one of violence. 

The young soldier in his arms is still looking at him, with a furrow in his brow, green-blue eyes staring into his as though they’re trying to read his thoughts like a damn book. Levi frowns at his young lover, and sighs. His voice is tinged with annoyance when he answers, “Of course, Jaeger. That’s why you’re under my care, aren’t you? The Military Police gave you to us under the condition that I can put you down if the need arises, isn’t it?”

He doesn’t exactly regret the callous edge of his words, but Eren laughs at that, a low chuckle, his gaze dropping as emotions flit across his face for Levi to see. They’ve always had a flippancy with gallows humour between the two of them, but there’s self-deprecation and hurt in Eren’s eyes now, and the sight causes an odd flipping in Levi’s stomach. 

“When.” Eren says, eyes looking into some indeterminate point behind Levi’s head. At Levi’s arched eyebrow, he clarifies, “When the need arises, Corporal. Once we’ve won against the Titans, I’ll be the last one, if I’m not dead before then. Or if I lose control - if I try to hurt anyone again… I - I need to know that you’ll stop me.” There’s horror in Eren’s eyes as he murmurs those words, and Levi’s beginning to see the true extent of the burden they’ve placed on Eren’s shoulders - how much losing control scares him. 

Eren smiles again, and says, “I don’t mind dying, Corporal, if it’s you. It has to be you.” His voice is steady but the fingers gripping at his shirt are trembling, and Levi’s breath has left him, because this beautiful boy - his beautiful boy has just told him that he wants to be killed by him. There is no place in this universe where that is okay, and they’re both fucked in the head for having this, Levi thinks. But those green eyes are looking at him again, wide and bright and pleading, and Levi nods, throat constricting around words he can’t bring himself to say, he nods and yes, yes he’ll have Eren’s blood on his hands, even if that will break him - it’s blood he’ll never wash off but he owes Eren this much, it doesn’t make sense to him either, but he’ll do it if Eren asks because he’s never really been able to say no. Because he loves the boy. He’s in love with someone doomed to die. 

He brings his hand up to rest on the nape of the boy’s neck, and leans forward to breathe against Eren’s lips. “I promise, Eren. I’ll kill you if I have to.” His hand grips the back of Eren’s neck almost too tightly, and his voice is full of gravel as he pulls Eren close. “I’ll cut you through here -“ his nail scratches a line at the back of Eren’s neck, drawing goosebumps. The spot is vulnerable in both human and Titan form, it seems - “It’ll be quick,” he mouths the words into the skin of his neck.

The boy is hard against him, body trembling at Levi’s words. It’s more than a bit twisted, but there’s a sense of intimacy here, and Levi relishes the warm body against his, knowing the trust Eren has placed into him as his assigned killer. His presses his other hand against the boy’s trousers, earning a soft gasp from the boy.  
 “I’ll promise you, Eren,” he murmurs as he flicks the buttons of Eren’s trousers open, the boy groaning against him, “But you better not let anyone kill you before that, you shit.” He yanks the trousers down roughly, Eren shimmying out of them with little grace. Levi skims his hands up the boy’s ribs, scratching down roughly, knowing that there’d be no bruises on the tanned skin come morning. Eren whimpers at the pain, hips jerking as he breathes heavily, eyes squeezed shut. 

Levi takes a moment to admire Eren’s body, held taut and trembling above him. The younger soldier is clothed only in his undershirt and underwear now, the latter of which was looking decidedly uncomfortable. Levi’s own cock twitches at the sight, and he pulls Eren’s underwear down without preamble, chuckling at the choked sound Eren manages to produce. A cursory pump, and another, and Eren is choking out stuttered moans that sound a lot like Levi’s name. Levi pauses in his ministrations to pull Eren down for a rough kiss, and he growls against the moist lips, “You’re mine to kill, brat.” And Eren groans at this, nodding frantically as his fingers scrabble for purchase in Levi’s shirt, then trailing down and tugging impatiently at the buttons of Levi’s trousers.  
 Between the two of them they manage to remove most of their clothing, and both are sweating and painfully aroused by the time Levi aligns himself under Eren, the boy straddling him, knees spread wide on the couch he’s sitting on. Levi is already pressing lubed fingers against Eren’s entrance, and the boy presses down against the digits spreading him open, impatient and needy and quite possibly the most beautiful thing Levi’s set his eyes on.

“Co-Coporal Levi! Please!” the moan tears itself from the boys’ throat, and Levi obliges, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. He enters Eren in one smooth motion, and the heat and tightness of the boy is unbelievable. Eren’s eyes are wet, lashes sticking together as he adjusts to the burn, but he wanted this, needs to feel Levi inside him and waiting any longer would have been far more unbearable than this. 

Eren starts to move, pulling himself up and pressing down on Levi’s length, riding him and building momentum as Levi matches his pace, snapping his hips up to meet Eren. The fingers on his hips are gripping with enough force to bruise, and Eren’s hands are roaming and clutching everywhere, on Levi’s neck and down his chest and scratching and clinging onto Levi with desperation. He stops Levi from reaching towards his erection, and gasps out ‘I- just you, L-Levi.” Levi groans in understanding, hands returning to grip Eren’s hips and knead the globes of his buttocks as they fuck, and for a while there’s only the slick sound of skin on skin and harsh breathing, Eren’s vocal nature making up for Levi’s silent one as the moans bubble up from his mouth, increasing in pitch and volume.  
 Levi fucks upward into Eren’s heat frantically, tearing cries from Eren as he hits the spot deep within the boy. He can feel a familiar roll of heat coiling in his gut, and he holds out, until Eren somehow tightens even more around him, breathing laboured, the rhythm of his hips becoming sloppy and desperate. It is a thing of beauty to see Eren pulled taut, tears in his eyes as comes with a hoarse cry. Levi fucks him right through it, and tumbles into his own orgasm soon after Eren, spilling himself into the warmth of the boy. 

When they come to, Eren is limp and sated and sleepy, so Levi pulls out with a grimace, cleans them both up with a wet towel and carries the boy gingerly to his bed, mentally reminding himself to clean the rest of the mess up in the morning. He settles into bed beside Eren, who immediately shuffles closer to press himself up against his commanding officer.

“Eren,” Levi murmurs, kissing the boy tenderly on the forehead, knowing that he’s probably falling asleep and wouldn’t be awake enough to remember. “I’ve got you.” It’s selfish and unrealistic and frankly it completely defeats the point of his earlier promises, but in the aftermath of their coupling, the warmth of the boy is still in his veins and Levi knows that he wants more than anything to not have to kill the Titan-shifting boy, wants to do unspeakable things to him and cherish him and take him to see that ocean the boy is always going on about, wants to imagine that there’s some way that they can both make it out alive. 

Maybe there is, but Levi can’t see it - he’s not Erwin or Hanji; he’s only good at being a soldier and killing things. Maybe there’s a happy ending to their twisted fucked up romance, and Levi will take it without hesitation. 

But if there isn’t, he thinks, if there isn’t any way and Eren has to die, Levi will do it. He’s promised the boy, after all. He’d shoulder that burden for Eren, and even if the thought makes bile rise up in his throat, he’d seen the way Eren relaxed after he said yes, like somehow the thought that Levi would be the one to kill Eren gave the boy peace, and Levi knows that he would agree to it a thousand times over. 

Humanity’s strongest soldier falls into an uneasy sleep, pressed against his young lover, hand cradling the back of Eren’s neck, protective and tender.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uh, this is my first fanfic in a really long time. First one for this fandom as well. I sort of have a fixation about the nape of Eren's neck, and I needed somewhere to put all my feels. Thank you for reading!


End file.
